Changes
by WrongLady
Summary: Dame-Tsuna always was a loser. At school, at home, everywhere he goes he fails. He also was always the victim of bullying but this changed as he moved to another town. There he has a 'proper' job - but years later, for this job he has to return to Namimori. - I know, I suck at summaries ! Almost All27; 1827, various Pairs, AU
1. Prologue

_Another story! Haha... I have ideas that must be write down xD _

_English is not my mother tongue so excuse my grammar mistakes... _

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own KHR!

* * *

**Prologue **

_Humiliating. Barbarous. It felt cruel. Every day, every time. No pause, no break. _

_He had to bear it. He had to. But he didn't want to. To bear the pain, the helpless feeling every time. _

_Then he walked through the corridor he had the feeling that everyone observed him and waited for him to make a mistake in order to make fun of him. The cold feeling running down his spine then someone passed him, fearing that he would feel pain in the next second. _

_His one and only friend who wasn't his friend anymore… stood there and looked down on him. He felt horrible. _

_…_

_He walked downstairs to his locker, having always the same feeling of loneliness and sadness but mixed with anger and frustration. He was too weak. A no-good one. He was damned to be the loser of all time. Forever and ever._

_As he arrived his locker he didn't want to open it. It was always the same. Something would be in there. Something terrible. Gross. _

_He raised his hand and opened it. He stepped back, had the feeling to throw up. Well, they had the amicability to put the shit – literally – in a plastic bag. He bit his lower lips and tried not to breathe. _

_He grabbed the bag, his shoes and threw the bag in a bin. He walked back to his locker and saw a 'graffiti' on his door of his locker. **Go belly up!**_

_He was silent and sighed. Nothing new, huh? He closed his locker after putting his school shoes in the locker. He put his street shoes on and grabbed his school gab. _

_That was merely nothing. He walked out of the school as someone appeared in front of him._

_"What are you doing?" The boy sounded annoyed. _

_"…going home" he answered. _

_"So late? Everyone has already gone home for hours!" _

_"…I was locked in a wardrobe." _

_"Hmpf. How lame." The boy smirked. "Why don't we have a bit fun, then?" _

_He stepped back. He shivered in fear. "N-no, please. Don't."_

_"Hn. I will not listen to you." The evil smirk widened. _

_"I hate weaklings like you. They irritate me!" _

_Everyone irritates you, he thought. "Then, shall we begin?" _

_"Hiiieee!" _

_…_

_It was already evening. The sun went down and strained the sky red and orange. He looked up to the sky and stopped. He closed the eyes and enjoyed the cool air. _

_His body hurt. He had a headache and he thought his rips were broken. And his right leg was sprained. He felt tired – tired of everything._

_._

_._

_He opened his house door and listened to any sound of the house. His mum wasn't home yet. That's good. He closed the door and went upstairs to his room. He closed it. He locked up. _

_He lay down on his bed and rolled himself to a ball. He was tired… _

_"Are you awake?" _

_He shrugged and saw his mum in his door. "Ka-san. You're home?" _

_She smiled. "Yes. Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, kind of…" _

_"You don't look good. Are you in trouble?" _

_"No. Don't worry." _

_"…Could you come downstairs? Papa and I have something to tell you." _

_He frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I'll come down immediately", he said and waited for his mother to walk away. He touched his rips and it hurt. But nothing was broken, fortunately. He got up and ambled downstairs. His leg hurt. _

_In the living room his father and his mother sat on the desk and waited for him. "C'mon. Sit down, son", his dad said and smiled at him. _

_He sat down. "What's up, Ka-san? To-san?" _

_"Well, you see… I got a new job for a while now. And…" His father looked to his wife. "So… we have to leave Namimori. I know, it is hard for you-" _

_"No, it's perfectly fine", their son interrupted his father. "It's okay. It's for your job." He smiled at him brightly. "I don't want to be the reason why you hesitate. I'll support you!" _

_His mother sighed in relief but she was also worried. "You're so a good boy", she said, touching his hand. "I'm sorry…" _

_"What are you apologizing for, Ka-san?" he asked, but she merely smiled sad. _

_"I don't know…"_

_He laughed a bit. "You're weird Ka-san." _

_He got up and wanted to go upstairs. _

_"You know, son", his father said. _

_He looked back. _

_"We love you. We'll always love you, Tsuna." _

_Their son smiled. "Yes. I know. I love you, too." _

...

…

"Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna, wake up!"

A similar voice called for him. The brunette sighed and found himself in an uncomfortable position. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Hm? What's up?" he murmured half asleep.

"Y'know, work begins soon. You have to be ready" the orange haired man said. "Reborn will yell at you again."

Tsuna sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going", he yawned and sat up. He was too sleepy. "What time is it, Irie-san?"

"Almost six in the evening", Irie responded.

Tsuna yawned again. "Hmm… okay." He stood up and ambled to the bathroom. The phone rang. "I'll answer the phone", Irie said and Tsuna just waved and closed the door. He took off his clothes and showered for eight minutes as Irie knocked on the door.

"Tsuna? Reborn awaits us in ten minutes. Hurry up" Irie informed him. Tsuna nodded, knowing that Irie couldn't see it. Tsuna left the shower and dried himself before wearing a normal jeans and a pullover.

He rubbed his wet hair with a towel and looked for Irie. "Irie?" Tsuna walked through the small flat. "In the kitchen!"

Tsuna entered the kitchen. "Want some coffee?" Irie asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Uff. My back hurts. They're going to be rougher and rougher", the brown haired man said. Irie laughed a bit. "Yeah, but you cannot do anything about it."

After drinking a cup of coffee the two friends left their flat and walked through the corridor. "I think, Reborn called all of us. I wonder what he will announce", Irie sighed.

They entered a room, Reborn's office. A few people already awaited them. Tsuna frowned. "What happened?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

Reborn, sitting behind his desk, waited for them to arrive. "Too late, you two", he said.

Irie bowed. "We're sorry" he said.

"Alright. Sit down."

Irie and Tsuna nodded to the other few men in the room and sat down on a dark brown, almost black sofa. Tsuna looked to Reborn because he could feel his gaze on him.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and waited for information.

"Look, we're having in Tokyo a good time", Reborn said, still gazing at Tsunayoshi.

"And we earned a lot of money –that's good. But I'll have to send a few people of you to another town. To do this and that for me."

Tsuna clenched his hands, his eyes were still narrowed.

"Where will it be?" a silver haired man asked.

Reborn looked to the man then he returned looking to Tsuna.

"Namimori."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed (:  
Please leave a review !


	2. Chapter I

_Lalalalalala. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It all belongs to Amano Akira. Or Akira Amano.

* * *

**Chapter I**

The surrounding passed very quickly. Well, they were on the freeway but for a travel bus they were really fast. Tsunayoshi looked out of the window and was in his thought as a voice interrupted them.

"I've never heard of Namimori", the silver haired man said. "Is this a big town?" "Town is usually not as big as a city", Irie said. "It is a small town, four hours from Tokyo away (_A/N: I say so)_"

"Four hours!" The silver haired man called Gokudera Hayato moaned and sighed. "I hope, Reborn-san will tell us our task there!"

Tsunayoshi sighed nonvocal and stared out of the window. "Tsuna? Are you alright?" Irie asked. The brunette turned his head to Irie and smiled. "Yes, of course. I'm just sleepy." Gokudera opened a window and lighted a cigarette.

Tsuna observed Gokudera how he smoked his cigarette, watched the smoke flew out of the window. Smoke. Mist. Tsuna closed his eyes.

Namimori. Namimori, his hometown. He returned, huh?

He never thought about returning to his hometown. Never. It would always bring back bad memories. It was not very pleasant to live there as Sawada Tsunayoshi. The old people were all nice but it was … horrible as a student there. He was so lucky back then he left Namimori with his parents.

Tsuna sighed again and rubbed his temple.

"Oi! How long does it takes yet?" Gokudera asked the driver. "Uh, about one and a half hour, mister" the driver responded. Gokudera moaned. "Fuck car journey", he murmured.

Tsuna smiled and stood up in order to sit next to Gokudera. The man frowned and was surprised then he grinned. "Go ahead", he said grinning.

Tsunayoshi grinned back and leaned forward, close enough to kiss Gokudera. But he did not. He just took the cigarette out of Gokudera's hand and put it between his own lips.

"… what the – you smoke?" Gokudera asked surprised. Tsuna coughed as he inhale the nicotine. "No. I just wanted to try. It looks so seductive", he coughed. Gokudera frowned, looked confused at the younger one but then he laughed. "What? Oh my, are you crazy?" he asked grinning.

Tsuna laughed. "Yeah… maybe I feel so", he said with almost a sad look on his face.

"Eh, Tsuna… smoking is not good for the health, you know?" Irie looked up of his notebook and eyed Tsuna in worry.

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks for the worry, Irie-san. But I'm okay. I'm used to the smoke." Irie sighed and nodded. He exactly knew why.

…

…

It was half past eleven as they arrived in Namimori. They rented a few houses there so that everyone had to share a house with two or three people. Tsuna shared his house with Irie and Gokudera – and a fourth unknown person who would come later.

.

Tsuna remembered this surrounding very well. It was close to his old house there he lived for almost 14 years. Fortunately it was not the same house because Tsuna wouldn't feel good. It brought bad memories back. But simple be in Namimori brought back bad memories.

"Each of us has a one room. Wow", Gokudera said, stepping down the stairs.

"Hm? Oi, what's up? You still stand there in the entrance!"

Tsuna looked up and smiled. "Oh, yeah. I'm sleepy. Which room do you want to sleep?" he asked Irie and Gokudera. "I don't really care", Irie said. "Eh… go sleep, Tsuna. You don't look good."

Tsuna laughed a bit. "Oh, do I? Okay, when I'm free to choose one!"

The brunette walked upstairs. This house was similar to his old house. He frowned. He stood in front of the door that would be his old room in the past. He didn't want to sleep there. So he chose the room which lay on the opposite side.

He closed the door and eyed his new room. It was nothing special. He slammed his bag next to the door and walked to the bed. He fell down on it and sighed.

"I'm back, Namimori", Tsuna murmured in his pillow. "Dame-Tsuna is back." With this he fell asleep.

…

…

"Ouch!" Tsuna burned his tongue with his coffee. He yawned and sat down on the table in the kitchen. It was 8:00 am and he was already up. He couldn't go to sleep anymore.

Tsuna murmured nonsense while he stared out of the window. He was lost in his thought so that he did not notice that someone entered their house.

He did not notice the sounds the person made in the entrance. The steps were missed. "Good morning!"

Tsuna shrugged. "Hiiieee!" He turned to the door, widened his eyes as he saw a man standing in the door. "W-what- who are you?" Tsuna asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. This person and Tsuna looked alike but with the difference that the stranger had blond hair and orange eyes.

"Wow", the stranger said. "Wow, are you my unknown twin brother?!"

Tsuna sweat dropped but he had to laugh a bit. "No, I do not think so…", he said.

"Aw~ bummer! I'm always looking for a twin brother. Or a twin sister", the stranger said sighing. "Oh, well, excuse me! My name's Giotto."

Tsuna smiled and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Giotto. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna." Giotto grinned at him. The blonde version of Tsuna walked to a chair and sat down. Tsuna offered him a coffee. "So, I don't… know you. Are you a friend of Reborn?" Tsuna asked him as he put down a cup of coffee for Giotto.

"Hm… yeah, kind of a friend. I'm here to observe you guys", he said with an innocent smile on his face. Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Observe us?" "Yeah. You know, Reborn-san has quite paranoia. He is extremely careful. So don't cheat on him." Giotto squinted and sipped on his coffee. Tsuna sighed. "Ah, yes. Too careful, in my opinion. We would never embezzle money."

They talked a bit about Reborn and stuff as they heard footsteps.

A Irie with messed hair stood in the door and looked surprised at Giotto. "Woa?! Oh my god, I was too long on my notebook! I see two Tsunayoshi's!" Irie said. "Ouch, my stomach hurts…"

Tsuna laughed. "No, no. This is Giotto. Reborn send him to watch over us."

"What the fuck?" Gokudera Hayato appeared behind Irie. "We don't need any babysitter!" Giotto laughed. "Well, you cannot be careful enough, Reborn said." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm Giotto! And you two?" "…Shouichi Irie." "Tch. Gokudera Hayato."

After a little chit chat Giotto asked if they wanted to see Namimori before they getting their tasks from Reborn.

Gokudera and Irie agreed but Tsuna shrugged his head. "Uhm…no, I don't feel that good", he explained.

So, the three of them – Gokudera insisted to stay with Tsuna but he could convince him to go with Giotto and Irie – left the house. Tsuna was all alone. He sighed and walked to his room for changing clothes.

He wanted to wander alone in Namimori, maybe he would feel nostalgic.

In his blue jeans and his favorite pullover he left the house and walked through the streets. He exactly knew where he was and there he had to go to go shopping or something else. Not in vain he lived there for 14 years.

Tsuna arrived at a playground for kids. There he used to play alone. He really felt nostalgic. He sighed and went on the swing. He closed his eyes and swayed a bit on the swing. He remembered it clearly. He was always alone; he didn't have any friends he could play with - because he was Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna opened his eyes and jumped off of the swing and landed on his feet in the sand box. He wanted to walk further as he heard voices.

"Ushishishishishi. How lame. No one's around!"

This laughter… It gave him creeps. Tsuna knew who it was… _Please go further! I'm not prepared yet!_

Tsuna bit his lower lips and didn't turn around, hoping that the person with the creepy laughter wouldn't see him. But Dame-Tsuna wouldn't be dame then he has luck.

"Oh? See, there is someone~" The voices of him got nearer.

"Ushishishishi~ Hello, there~"

"VOOI! Where are you going, Bel?! That asshole is waiting for us!

It got worse! Tsuna wanted to die. No, he wanted to disappear.

"Oi, you. I talked to you!" Bel said and walked towards Tsuna. The brunette gulped.

What to do, Dame-Tsuna?

* * *

why are the first three chapters always the hardest one to write?! Q_Q

Please leave a feedback/Review :


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews ^^ Tehehehe._

_So enjoy reading (:_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own everything. Just the story.

* * *

**Chapter II**

His heart beat very hard in his chest. He had the feeling that he couldn't breathe anymore. That was too sudden. Why had he has to meet those people right now? He wasn't in Namimori for 24 hours!

Tsuna clenched his hand. He felt that Bel tried to touch his shoulder. He had to prevent him from turning him around. Tsuna buried his feet a bit in the sand in order to load the sand on his shoe and while turning around he raised his leg and by making a '9o'clock' gyration (A/N: well, I cannot explain it that well… Hope you understand it…somehow) he tossed the sand to Bel and his partner.

The both men stepped back and while they were confused Tsuna … ran away. He couldn't think of anything else but running away. It was ridiculous, he knew it but he didn't want to meet them now.

Tsuna was quickly fare enough to slow down. He gasped and leaned himself on a wall. "Oh my", he murmured. That was dangerous. Maybe he shouldn't walk around, not yet. Tsuna sighed and walks through the streets wondering where he was. After a while he found himself in front of his old house.

Tsuna looked at it and felt nostalgic. He was always happy in this house, even if he was depressed because of the tyranny in school. He loved his mother and his father and they gave him happiness. Tsuna smiled sadly. Well, this was in the past. In the last eight years – yes, he was now 22 years old – everything changes.

Tsuna scratched his head as he saw two guys walked towards him.

"Man, this fucking bastard", the taller one said. "Who does he think he is?! Always trying to discipline everyone. And always his 'I'll bite you to death' – it so fucking annoying! Skipping school is not a sin!" "Shut up he certainly can hear you…", the other guy said, both of them passed Tsuna.

"What the-" Tsuna stared after the two boys and then turned around. "Oh, I have to hurry!" He wanted to walk further as he heard steps. _Hurry! Hurry up! RUN!_ Tsuna thought but he couldn't move.

Thank goodness he turned his back to the person who came nearer. Tsuna had to do something. He searched for his mobile phone pretending he was writing a SMS. He heard that the steps passed him but Tsuna could not feel relief.

Tsuna bit his lower lip and tried not to panic.

"Yo!" Tsuna shrugged as he heard a familiar voice. Well, it sounded more mature but he could still recognize the voice. "Still patrolling, Hibari-san?"

Tsuna wanted to disappear. No. No, now he wanted to die. He lowered his presence so he would not be seen although he stood there without something to hide.

"Herbivore" – his voice gave Tsuna creeps – "what do you want?" "Haha, nothing I just saw you wandering around. I also saw Bel and Squalo, they were very angry about something." The voice was exactly … it had to be Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna's heart drew together. _C'mon! Walk further!_

"Hn. They are always angry", Hibari said annoyed. Tsuna couldn't see them he was typing on his mobile, waiting for them to walk away. Tsuna was nervous. He would have stayed at home…

He was so nervous that he couldn't hold his mobile properly so it slipped out of his hands. It felt on the ground making a sound Hibari and Yamamoto could not ignore.

Tsuna felt their gaze on him. "Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked and he heard that he walked nearer to him. Tsuna gulped, grabbed his mobile. He looked a bit back, and saw Hibari and Yamamoto staring at him. Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Yeah, thank you!" he said and waved before he walked away. He still felt their gaze on him.

"Ah, wait!" Yamamoto called. "You're not from here, are you? I haven't seen you here before."

Tsuna shrugged. "Are you lost?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head. He acted definitely suspicious! "Err, I have to go!" Tsuna said and then ran away.

_Pathetic. How pathetic. Reborn would kick me if he would know that I run away!_

...

…

…

Tsuna sat in the living room and waited for his roommates to arrive. It was still afternoon. The brunette sighed and lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes. So pathetic. Reborn would really beat him up if he would know about it.

But he couldn't help himself. He was not prepared for a meeting.

"Oi, are you sleeping?" Tsuna shrugged – how many times had he has to shrug today? – and sat up. Gokudera stood in front of him and looked down. "Oh, Gokudera-kun, you're back", Tsuna said. "Yeah… are you alright?" Gokudera sat down next to him and sighed. "Namimori is not that big but Irie and Giotto seem to have fun here", he said. "Where are they?" "Still in the town. I think in the shopping mall."

Tsuna nodded and leaned back. "I wonder then Reborn will tell us what to do."

"Yeah, but, man, it was fucking good to have a night without stress! I think we should have a bit more free time", Gokudera complained. Tsuna laughed. "Yeah, but this is our job…"

After a while they heard the door opened and Giotto's and Irie's voices were heard. "Oi, Gokudera? Are you there?"

Giotto came to the living room and saw Tsuna and Gokudera sitting on the sofa. "Good, then, Irie? Go to them, we have now a meeting with Reborn!" Giotto said and Irie nodded. He walked to the two men and sat next to Gokudera.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Irie asked. "Yes, sorry for the worry", Tsuna answered smiling.

Giotto came back with a notebook and installed it on the television. "Oi, what are you doing?" Gokudera asked. "You'll see", Giotto answered and also install a webcam on the television

He waited a few seconds as a call came in. Giotto answered it and on the television Reborn appeared.

"Oh", Gokudera said. "Too late, Giotto, too late", Reborn said and sighed. "I'm sorry, Reborn-san. But Namimori is so fun", Giotto laughed and sat down next to Tsuna.

"Hmpf. Okay, look, in Namimori, there is a person who is a really control freak so you have to pay attention where you accomplish your work", Reborn said. Tsuna exactly knew who Reborn meant. "But never the less I secretly opened my store there in Namimori. He does not know about it – and I would be grateful if none of you are so stupid to reveal this. In this store you will work, by the way."

Tsuna sighed. "So our usual job?" he asked.

Reborn smirked. "Yes. And no. You have to bring me some information about something." And it is easier to get them then you all are at work."

Well, that sounded interesting. "And what is that 'something' you're talking about?" Tsuna asked and stared at Reborn, well, at the television.

"Human trafficking. I want any information you can get."

"… are you working against it?" Tsuna asked, getting a confused look by Gokudera and Irie.

Reborn grinned. "Yes."

"Wow, Reborn. You sound very heroic – abstract away in which milieu you work", Tsuna said and his face broke into a grin.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Oh, no, Reborn, of course not. I'll trust you. You're my tutor." Tsuna got up. "Have you finished?" "Almost. Tomorrow evening you all will begin work. Now I'm finish."

Tsuna nodded and wanted to walk out of the room.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stopped. Reborn called him rarely by his name always using his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Behave yourself. I know how hard it is for you", Reborn said.

Tsuna closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Reborn. I'm okay." He walk out of the room, leaving a confused Gokudera and Irie behind.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna couldn't hear the answer any more because he closed his door to his room. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"…I'll behave. But I cannot promise you."

* * *

Well, you see... I'm kinda afraid of revealing their work xD

haha **R & R ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Haha, I find it quite funny, that the comments come in ...three turns. XD Haha. If you can say so... _

_Well, to answer a question: Yeah, I'm kind of waiting to reveal their job because... well, on the other hand I believe you do not find it ... good and on the other hand ... yeah, i don't think what you think about it, but... well it kind of belongs to the story that their job is still in secret :D _

_hope you could understand the sentence °_°_

_And enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own KHR!

* * *

**Chapter III**

_"VOOI! There is that bastard?!" "Ushishishishi, how lame to late this little shit run away, Squalo." "VOOI, shut up, you fake prince!" _

_The two of them walked through the corridor and looked for someone. They were annoyed; of course, you could see it in their faces._

_He hid under the stairs, shivering in fear. His clothes were almost soaked with water or juice He did not know what they use but it smelled like orange. He waited till they weren't around anymore. As he claimed they were out of reach he went out of his hideout and looked around. It was already after school, he should be at home for almost two hours. _

_As he wanted to go downstairs he noticed that they were coming back. But too late…_

_"VOOI! There he is! You bastard!" the man with the white long hair screamed. _

_"Hiiieee!" He shrugged and ran away, upstairs, forgetting that it was always a bad decision. He was scared. He was really scared. What should he do? _

_He arrived at the roof and opened the door. He stumbled forward and ran to the fence. "VOOI, you little shit! You can't run away!" "Ushishishishi, how brave" the blonde said grinning. _

_He shivered. He wanted to die. Right now. Maybe jumping of the roof top… _

_"Herbivore", a voice was heard. "What are you doing here?" _

_A raven haired boy stood on the water tank and looked down on them. "Oh, good afternoon, Hibari~" the blonde said. "We just have a little bit fun~"_

_"Hn. Do it somewhere else." The raven haired boy jumped of the tank and landed between him and the two boys. "I will not allow you to disturb the school." Hibari raised his tonfas and glared at them. "VOOI, you fucking shit! Want to fight?!" the white haired man screamed but was held back by the blonde. "Ushishishishi, no we don't want. C'mon, sharkey, I don't lust for a fight with the prefect." "VOOI, don't decide for me!" "He waits for as anyway" the blonde said. The 'VOOI'-man snorted, gave Hibari a glare and then turned around to go with the blonde. _

_He couldn't believe it. Why did they turn around? He was a bit relieved but as the raven haired boy turned around he shrugged. "Hiiieee! I- I'm so sorry!" he screamed and shivered. He saw that the older one got nearer to him. He was afraid that he would now be bitten to death as he felt a hand on his cheeks. Huh? What the-_

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna shrugged. He gasped and looked in Irie's face. He looked a bit confused. "Tsuna, did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Tsuna opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. He closed his eyes, realizing that this was a dream. "…kind of. Sorry, what's up, Irie?"

"Eh, just wanted to wake you up for breakfast", Irie said and smiled at him. Tsuna returned the smile. "Okay, I come immediately."

Tsuna waited for Irie to leave the room before he got up. He walked to the bathroom and sighed. He loaded water in his hands to wash his hands. He felt the cold water on his face that calmed him down. Tsuna sighed and looked in the mirror. He looked like someone who didn't sleep for a while or for a month.

Tsuna sighed again and dried his face with a towel before he went downstairs. Gokudera and Irie already sat there, Giotto was doing the meal. "Good morning", Giotto said and looked at him. "Wow, are you alright?"

"Please, why do you ask me this? All. The. Time?" Tsuna said and a bit of annoyance swung in his tone. All three of them stared at Tsuna.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well", Tsuna said and sat down in front of Gokudera. Gokudera eyed Tsuna but shrugged his shoulders then.

This dream was so… bad. What happened back then? Tsuna knew it was part of his memory, this dream. But he could not remember what happened after the touch of his cheeks. Oh, he could damn Irie for waking him up.

"Here, you're piece of rice", Giotto said and smiled at him. "Okay then, enjoy your meal!" He clapped his hands and began. Tsuna stared for a few seconds out of the window before he stared eating. "What are we going to do today?" Giotto asked. Gokudera snorted. "Damn nothing. We rest today before we go to walk", he responded and ate his rice. "Yeah, I agree. Tonight will be a bit exhausting", Irie said and smiled apologized. Giotto sighed and turned to Tsuna. "And you? Yesterday, you weren't with us, so why not today?"

Tsuna was chewing his rice as he looked to Giotto. "Oh… Today", he said. He thought about it. Yesterday he almost ran into Bel and Squalo and Hibari and Yamamoto. Tsuna shuddered to think of it. "Eh, I also want to rest, I'm sorry, Giotto", he said smiling. Giotto moaned. "Oh, how lame!" he said. "You three suck. Tch!" Giotto was sulking eating his breakfast in silence. Tsuna sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll go with you. But not for long!"

…

…

It was his death sentence as he agreed to go out with Giotto. Giotto wanted to go EVERYWHERE! To this ice cream store. To this book store. To this takoyaki store. To this café. EVERYWHERE.

Tsuna felt more exhausted than one night at work. "Giotto…"

"Oh, there, there, a toy store!" Giotto dragged him to the store. Tsuna moaned. "What do you want with a TOY for kids?"

"You never know then your girlfriend get pregnant", Giotto said. "You have a girlfriend?" "No, but you never know then you get a girlfriend!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay, okay, that's…weird!" Giotto laughed and after a while Tsuna…yeah, he enjoyed his time with Giotto.

Giotto wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders. "I have the feeling we're brothers! Are you sure your parents didn't say anything about a secret twin or brother?"

"No, if they tell me then it wouldn't be a secret twin brother."

Giotto sighed and looked at his watch. "Well, we should go home. You look exhausted", Giotto said. Tsuna laughed and shook his head. "Well, you should rest before work begins. You need the power." The blonde tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

…

The clock turned 6:50pm.

The three people who have to go to work hurried up. "Oi, hurry up! You will be late", Giotto said, standing at the house entrance.

"We know!" the three people responded at the same time. "Gokudera, have you seen my card?" Tsuna asked. "Huh? Why should I? – Ah, I saw it in the kitchen. Under a cup", Gokudera answered. "What?" Tsuna hurried to the kitchen and found it really there.

"Gokudera, Tsuna! Hurry up!" Irie was ready and waited for his two roommates.

Tsuna slipped in his shoes and heard the steps from Gokudera who came downstairs. "Yes, yes." He also slipped in his shoes and Irie opened the door. "Well, have a good night, Giotto-san", Tsuna said smiling. "Yeah, see ya!" Giotto waved at them as the three young men left.

…

In Namimori there's a shopping mall, there people usually go shopping. But there was an underground no ordinary people know. Tsuna, Irie and Gokudera walked through this corridor and looked for the 'store' Reborn talked about.

"Why's it here so dark?" Gokudera asked and looked around. Tsuna walked further as they saw a big double wing door. It was dark violet and had golden embellishment.

"Could it be that?" Irie asked. Tsuna sighed. "A double wing door without a name shield? Yes, it's so Reborn."

Tsuna knocked on the door before he opened it. They entered a space, you could say. It looked like it was used to be the foyer and the registration. The foyer looked very noble and elegant. It was quite bright and even the floor looked expensive.

"Wow, it's too bright", Gokudera said.

On the opposite side of the double wing door there was another double wing door. Next to the door there was a podium. Behind it there stood a tall man with a mask on his face. "Can I help you?" the man asked but as he eyed them he cleared his throat.

"Sawada, Shouichi and Gokudera?" Tsuna nodded and frowned. "Please follow me", the man said and lead them to a door on the side. There was a equipment on the wall next to the door. "Please press your thumb against it. Then you can enter", the man explained. The three colleague did as they were told and they were lead to a room. "There, you can change and… yeah. This room is for you three, so no one but you can enter it." The man bowed and left.

"Okay, that's… new", Irie said and held his stomach. "Oh…I'm getting nervous..."

Tsuna turned to Irie. "Hey, hey, it's okay!" Tsuna said and patted Irie's shoulders. "It won't be different then in Tokyo." "Uh, I know…"

"C'mon, we should change now", Gokudera said and stripped.

…

…

It was two o'clock in the morning. Gokudera and Irie already went home but Tsuna took a walk through Namimori. It still was dark; you could barely see your hand in the darkness. Tsuna rubbed his hands and then his neck. Well, he was quite happy that he was just helping the barkeeper and didn't have to serve the costumer in other ways tonight.

He walked further as he heard someone whimper but he also heard voices and laugher. What-

Tsuna moved to the sounds and saw under the light of a street lamp three silhouettes, one of the silhouettes sat on the ground and two of them started kicking him. "Ushishishishi, 500 yen? Is this all you have?" a familiar voice said.

Tsuna's eyebrows switched. Bel.

"VOOOI! Stop kicking him, he doesn't have more!" the taller one screamed. That had to be Squalo.

"Ushishishishi, that's no fun, Squalo~", Bel said. "P-please", the man on the floor whined. "I'm sorry for not having more with me!" Squalo burst out laughing.

Tsuna clenched his hands to fists and grabbed a small stone, lying there on the floor. He stroke out and threw the stone at the lamp of the street lamp. It made a 'BANG' and the light flickered before it went out.

Squalo and Bel stopped bulling the poor man and turned around.

Tsuna walked slowly towards them. "Let the man go", he said. "Oh? Why should we listen to you, bastard?" Squalo asked and bent a bit down because Tsuna was a bit smaller. "Because I'm quite annoyed and it won't be funny if I'll turn angry", Tsuna said.

Squalo laughed. "VOOOI, don't make me laugh, you little shit! I'll beat you up in no second!" He walked towards him and then attacked with his fist Tsuna.

He moved fast but Tsuna was faster. He dodged it and grabbed Squalo's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Squalo landed on his back and Bel burst out laughing. "Ushishishishi, how pathetic, Squa-"

But before Bel could end the shark's name Tsuna was in front of him and beat him against his chin. "Run", Tsuna said to the man who thanked him and ran away. Tsuna looked to Squalo and Bel, they already stood again. "VOOOI, you little piece of shit!" – "How troublesome", they both said in the same time.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he saw a move in a corner of his eyes. He bent down, clenching his hand to a fist and beat his fist against the stomach of his offender.

His offender – Bel – coughed, stepping back. "VOOOI, who are you?!" he screamed. So they couldn't see him in the dark. Tsuna smiled. That was quite good.

"Herbivore!"

Tsuna stopped and the both man turned around.

There he stood, his tonfas were raised and Tsuna could feel his glare. "What are you doing?" Behind Hibari Kyouya another silhouette appeared.

"Kufufufu, how interesting. Bel and Squalo are beaten", a familiar voice said. Tsuna stepped back. What the-

* * *

Well, here it is ! The 3rd Chapter ! :D  
Hope you somehow enjoyed it (:


End file.
